My Last Days
by GivingUpIsUseless98
Summary: Tintin missed an important day which have made a friendship drift apart. A problem happened, a problem that Tintin never experienced before... " Why did this have to happen to me? I feel like my freedom was stripped away from me..."
1. Chapter 1: An Unknown Problem

**Hey Guys!**

**This story was inspired by story "Tintin Farewell Letter"!**

**If you haven't read it! You should! =) It was beautiful! =D**

**Hope you enjoy! Imnot really good at at this yet but I will try! ;)**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**GivingUpIsUseless98**

**Chapter 1: An Unknown Problem**

Tintin walked and walked through the sidewalks where cars passed by on the streets and also shops open during the early morning .

Snowy followed but whines whenever he sees a bone thrown away by a butcher.

"Come on Snowy! We'll be late to his birthday if we don't hurry! I have to get my coat and the present that I left at my apartment!" Tintin exclaimed as he tried to hurry.

Snowy barked and chased after him. Tintin smiled as he tried to walk faster. His vision started to get blur and a headache came along together.

Tintin clutched his head painfully. He grasped his head tightly and Snowy started to whine. He was worried for his master. Tintin start swaying his head a little to ease the pain.

Once the pain had gone away, he closed his eyes and opened them again. This time the pain cured, he wondered why he had a nasty headache. Tintin shrugged.

"I must be working too hard!" Tintin thought.

Snowy was still whimpering concerned about his master but still followed him back to his home.

Later...

At Marlinspike Hall, there was a big celebration. Nestor was rushing here and there as he prepared for the party.

The entire place was decorated with balloons and there was a table with food. Calculus was even happy and realised what day it was. Captain Haddock was still asleep in his warm cozy bed.

Nestor was wondering where Tintin was since it was his idea for the surprise party.

"Where is Tintin? He said while anxiously looking at the clock.

Nestor placed nachos on the table and checked everything again. It was ready except that only Tintin wasn't here. It was very unlikely of him to be late on important days.

Nestor heard the door creaked and saw his master coming down the stairs.

He might have to do it without Tintin afterall.

"Happy Birthday Sir!" Nestor yelled.

Captain Haddock was rather confused and he smiled after that. Even he himself have forgotten about this particular day.

"Thanks Nestor and good old Cuthbert!" The captain said gleefully.

Nestor was still thinking though.

"Where is Tintin?" He questioned...


	2. Chapter 2:Unforgivable

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope this chapter is ok and I know that the characters may be OOC here! . I'm so sorry about that! I'm not very good at writing Tintin fanfics yet…**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I feel motivated! =D**

**RenaissanceElf and GingerJerkyPear!**

**I will try to make it longer but that's really my main weakness! *.***

**GivingUpIsUseless98**

**Chapter 2: Unforgivable**

It was indeed a wonderful day for the Captain. So many people came to visit him! Most of them were Tintin's friends. Captain Haddock doesn't really have any friends besides Calculus and Tintin since he was betrayed by his crew long time ago at the Karaboidjan by his first mate 'Allan'. The party was going great, the Thom(p)sons, Skut, Ben Kalish Ezab and his son Abdullah, Zorrino, Chang, Chester and the Maharaja of Gaipajama with his son also have come along. Captain Haddock have never had so much company before in his life. He was so busy greeting and meeting people while smoking his pipe but every once in a while will explode. The cause of the exploding pipes is because of Abdullah pranks again.

"Blistering barnacles!" Captain Haddock cried out.

He was frustrated but later laughed and open a drawer where he had a bunch of spare ones. He picked another one and continued smoking. Captain was too happy to bother about it at the moment. Abdullah was still being a prankster and played a fool with everyone but nobody seemed to mind which made him very jolly such as putting fake cockroaches onto the food and putting an air bag so when someone sits on it. It makes them think they farted. They all didn't mind but Chang and Zorrino seemed to be the ones that weren't enjoying the party, mostly from the fact that Tintin is not here yet. They don't know each other but they kept talking to each other about their adventures with Tintin which indeed made each other laugh. They became friends in no time at all.

"I remember how Tintin told me about how crazy their people think of us! and how evil we think of them!" Chang said while he giggled.

"Really? I remember how the Captain Haddock kept slapping the llama and they kept spitting water and I will always say llama do that when angry! I also remember how Tintin stood up for me when they drop my basket of oranges!" Zorrino said while chuckling.

"Wow that so funny! Hahaha! What I'm really worried about is that why is Tintin not here? I mean it's already evening! But I'm glad that Captain Haddock is having a good time though. I'm sure Tintin would be happy too." Chang replied.

"Hmm maybe he got busy... I'm sure he's coming." Zorrino assured him.

Everybody started gathering around the table and sang a birthday song for the Captain and distributed the pieces of cakes. Captain Haddock ate the cake quickly and was so pleased with the taste.

"Nestor! Is this cake alcohol flavour?" the Captain questioned.

"Yes it is sir. It was ordered from the bakery." Nestor answered politely.

"Thanks Nestor! It really nice of you to do this for me! Anyway do you have any idea where in blazes Tintin is?" Captain Haddock asked curiously.

"Well I'm afraid he couldn't make it sir but-

Nestor was cut off when the Captain ran off to bid farewells and thank you to his guests.

"I'll have to say goodbye to these guests of mine first! Thanks again Nestor!" Captain exclaimed as he ran off.

After that was done, Captain said goodbye to his young friends.

"Bye Chang! Thanks for coming! You too Zorrino! I'll visit you at the temple soon!" The Captain said as he shake hands with them.

"No problem and do you have any clue where Tintin is?" Chang questioned anxiously.

"I'm sorry Chang. Apparently I have no clue! But I will find out!" The Captain replied but sounded low when he finished his sentence.

Chang bowed and left Marlinspike Hall while the Captain grabbed his black coat and headed off. Chang still had uneasy feeling.

"Sir Where are you going?" Nestor yelled to the Captain.

"Oh! Just a short walk! And you can head back if you like!" The Captain replied coldly.

Nestor was busy cleaning the place up but shuddered a little from his response. The Captain walked out in the cold crisp night and called a cab to take him to Labrador Street. He watched the night skies drive through the quiet town. He was feeling uneasy and mostly wondering about something. He got out of the car when he reached the destination. He made it made way into the building and climbed the stairs and waited in front of someone's door.

He knocked the door and the door opened. Tintin was there smiling, like there was no other problem in the world.

"Hey Captain! What brings you here?" Tintin greeted with his usual smile.

"I don't know, I was wondering what you were doing for the whole day while I was gone?!" Captain yelled back a bit fiercely.

"Captain, is something the matter?" Tintin asked.

"Do you even know what day it is Tintin?" Captain barked impatiently.

"Well it seems like a normal day to me! Did something happened while I was away today Captain?" Tintin replied casually.

"And what made you busy today Tintin? What exactly!?" Captain Haddock said furiously.

"I had to write my article for Le Petit Vingtieme! Captain I've... I've been busy for the past few days" Tintin whispered.

"So are you saying that some stupid magazine is more important than you friend? Did you really forget? So some stupid job of yours can't be handled later? What in tarnations is this Tintin?! Explain to me?! I really can't understand what's happening?" Captain yelled with uncontrollable rage.

"Captain it's not like that! You see you'll never understand even if I tell you and its best that you don't know anyway! My job is not stupid Captain! What's wrong with doing something I love?! It's my job!" Tintin shouted back with rage.

Captain Haddock started walking closer to Tintin and they glared eye to eye. Blue ones met dull grey ones which was Tintin's.

"Listen here Tintin! I don't care about your job or anything since you barely gave a bother to me! Why should I to you! You're a useless and most inconsiderate person I met in my life! I can't believe that I even followed you for adventures for over a year and yet you don't give a thought of how I feel when you forgotten about it! And-

Tintin shoved the Captain back.

"Stop it Captain! Alright I have forgotten but you didn't know how I feel right now! After whatever I've been through! You- *cough* *cough* Nevermind Captain. Just leave me be..." Tintin whispered with a slightly raspy voice.

" Fine then!" Captain screamed as he bolted towards the door and slammed it.

Captain was enraged quickly left the building and head back to Marlinspike Hall. Tintin held his head and rested on his orange sofa. He drank some water and eased his breathing. Snowy whined and Tintin only cried. He rested his head on the arm rest while covering his face with his hands.

"Forgive me Captain...I'm s-sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3: Depression Conquers

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so sorry! I have been awfully busy and I've been feeling bad for not putting a lot of description and I think I made too much OOC DX!**

**I'm so sorry! I'm really trying but I hope you won't fall asleep while reading this! XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**RenaissanceElf and GingerPerkyBear!**

**It really does keep me motivated! :D**

**GivingUpIsUseless98**

**Chapter 3: Depression Conquers**

**_Play The Song "Come Back...Be Here by Taylor Swift OR Time by New Heights"(This idea belongs to Shauntheboss)_**

**_(Choose any song you'll like to hear while reading.)_**

Captain Haddock furiously walked in back into Marlinspike Hall after he came back from Labrador street just momentarily. It was eerie quiet in the mansion as Nestor must have went back to his family. Captain Haddock went into the living room and sat on the sofa with a grumpy expression. He was upset that Tintin cared about his job more than him. He was sad that he yelled at him like that as he didn't deserve it! He was confused on who was right and wrong but he scoffed at that thought.

"Of course it is that miserable landlubbers fault! He forgotten about the most important day of my life but Nestor remembered! How wonderful!" The Captain thought sarcastically.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the doorbell. Captain Haddock look at the clock. It was 11.30p.m. Who would be here? He got up and open the door but was surprised to see his old pal Chester.

"Hey there old mate? I've forgotten to past you some rum that I bought for your birthday! Imported all the way from Russia!" he said smiling.

This cheered the Captain as he loved to drink beer but he still couldn't get Tintin off his mind. Chester seemed to have noticed when Captain Haddock started dreaming and looked away.

"Haddock? You alright there?"

Captain Haddock came back to reality when he heard Chester.

"Well not really old timer..." The captain whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The Captain nodded and let him in. They sat at the living room and Chester started to open a bottle of rum that he brought and poured it into the glass. He handed it to the Captain and he grabbed it smiling. He really appreciate what Chester was doing here.

"Well what's the problem? Is it about the party?"

"No Chester...Its about an old friend of mine..."

"Well who is it?"

"Well it's my old friend that saved me from the Karaboudjan and ever since then I have grown into that boy following him on the craziest adventures.. Probably no one has ever done." The Captain said but grinned a little when he remembered that moment.

"Let me guess? Is it Tintin that I met when you were on the research ship 'Aurora'?"

"Yes exactly! Well he had forgotten my birthday! I mean I can't believe that heartless lad actually will forget! I mean it's not like him and after all we've been through!"

The Captain stood up and walked to the window to gazed at the night starry sky. Chester had remorse for him and went up to him and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry Haddock that happens to you and maybe he had a valid reason for this! I mean he may have told you something but do you even know if it's true? He can lie and anybody can! I think you shouldn't be so harsh on him and actually I know you think he must have betrayed you but it could be..."

"Well he did say that he was writing an article for his paper and he seemed fidgety and when I looked into his eyes... it was dull and they didn't spark like they normally do when he's happy or on the go... But I don't know Chester!

Chester smirked at this and realised that his friend is hiding some sort of secret but Chester wanted Captain Haddock to find out on his own.

"Well I suggest you check on him again! You know what they say! You never know if you never try! Well I'm sorry old chap but I really must be going!" Chester said while looking at the glimmering stars.

Captain Haddock smiled and escorted Chester out of Marlinspike Hall. Captain Haddock exchanged farewells with Chester.

"Oh right don't think about it too much! It'll be fine!"

Chester left by waving his hat in the air as he made it to the gates. Captain Haddock was happy that his friend did tried to cheer him up and is taking consideration on what Chester advice was. Find out the truth? Captain Haddock shook his head and decided to leave it all for tomorrow and get a good night's sleep.

The Next Day...

The Sun finally woke form it's sleep and started to rise in the sky and bring the everlasting warmth and daylight it gives. The sunlight spilled through a particular room where it tried to penetrate through the red drapes that covered the window. It was a bedroom with a white dog sleeping at the edge of the bed and woke up shortly by the golden light. Snowy stretch and yawned but it was unlikely to find his master sleeping and not waking before Snowy. Tintin usually would do crazy exercises in the morning but not this time. Snowy went to lick Tintin, in effort to wake him up but he only moaned and felt really tired. Well the cause of this is because the Captain kept disturbing his peaceful thoughts. He couldn't sleep last night and kept crying and playing back the horrible things he said. He slept awfully late and couldn't rest from waking up from time to time.

"I don't care about your job or anything since you barely gave a bother to me! Why should I to you! You're a useless and most inconsiderate person I met in my life!"

It kept playing back and when Snowy woke him up, he was starting to tear up again and he suddenly felt an headache. He grasped his head and Snowy only whined and tried to give him comfort by snuggling up against him. Tintin suddenly felt nauseous and quickly got up his bed while covering his mouth. He ran into the bathroom and kept coughing and Snowy winced at this. Tintin then felt weak and his vision was starting to get blur. Tintin quickly went to rest on the couch and drank some water. He eased his breathing and he felt much better. He stared out the window and at the skies where it made him feel warm and comfy inside. He couldn't get another thought off and kept dreaming about it. He was depressed by all these thoughts and Snowy kept trying his best to make Tintin feel happy but jumping onto his lap. Tintin grinned a little and patted his dog. He really like the company and he felt dead tired. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep again from feeling so drained.


	4. Chapter 4:A Warm Evening

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry I was away for a long time and thanks for the new people that follow and fave! :)**

**It really means a lot and always wants me to strive for the best! :D**

**A big thank you to RenaissanceElf and GingerJerkyPear For reviewing! Thanks for your opinions and liking this story!**

**I apologise if this chapter is boring or too short! :( I'm sorry I couldn't write long but this took quite long too! . wow I take really long to write!**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**GivingUpIsUseless98**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Warm Evening With A Sacrifice**

**Play The Song *"How To Save A Life" - The Fray (Alex Goot & Kurt Schneider)***

The Sun was setting and it was going to be the end of the day. It was early evening and Tintin was still resting on the sofa after an uncomfortable sensation in the morning. He started to stir and he moaned as he still felt dizzy. Snowy was on the floor and barked happily to greet his master. Tintin grinned softly and petted Snowy on the head. Tintin tried to stand up and used the sofa armrest as a support. He managed to stand up and he felt somewhat better than in the morning but he still staggered as he went to his room to get changed to regular attire. A blue sweater, brown pants and shoes. He look out the window and noticed it was getting late. He decided to take a walk and breathe in some fresh air to make him feel better.

Tintin felt pressure at his chest. He clutched his chest and ran into the bathroom. He had a coughing fit and he coughed until his chest hurts badly. He felt weak and a bit cold. He went to drink some water then Tintin walked to the clothes peg by his door and grab his light brown coat. He wore it and started to make his way out even though Snowy noticed it was obvious that he shouldn't. Snowy just followed his master obediently. The young reporter walked along the sidewalks by stalls and shops but he wasn't enjoying the view. He kept his head down and wondered about something.

Tintin lost in his thoughts then started to observe his surroundings but it made him frown with depression. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes but wiped it away. He sat at a bench and watched the little kids play with kites. Kites soar high in the sky which made the environment calm and peaceful. Tintin relaxed and slumped against the bench. The fox terrier climbed on the bench and sat next to Tintin. He looked at the children and suddenly felt envious for them.

"How am I going to leave all of this? It's so beautiful. It's hard to say good bye..." Tintin muttered sadly.

He heard a crash and shot his head up and look at his surroundings. The young reporter noticed that children were pointing at the tree and yelling. It seems that the kite got stuck. Tintin walked up to the group of children and they recognised him.

"Tintin! Please help us get our kite down it's the only one we have! " the little boy said.

Tintin smiled.

"Sure I will get it for you." Tintin replied.

He loved the warm embrace of children and has it ever been so long since he actually talked to a young reporter removed his light brown coat and placed on the grass and proceeded on climbing the tree. He trembled as he tried to find grip on the tree trunk. His body couldn't handle using too much energy at this rate. He struggled to reach one of the branches but managed to get a good grip of it and climbed onto the branch. He tried to reach the kite at the end of the branch that dangled freely due to the wind. He grabbed the kite but just at that moment the branch snapped and Tintin lost his grip completely and landed on the soft grass. The children screamed and started to surround him and check if he's alright. Snowy was licking him in effort to wake him up. Tintin groaned but he managed to stand up and he gave back the kite to the little boy. The little boy jumped happily and hugged Tintin.

"Thank you so much Tintin! You're like the hero my mom always mention!" The little boy said giving a wide smile.

Tintin hugged back.

"With pleasure and tell your mom I said thank you for the compliment." The young reporter said.

The little boy nodded happily and the gang of children continued playing. Tintin took his coat and wore it again. He placed his hands in his pockets as he watched the children joyfully flying their kites. The young reporter grinned as he continued his walk at the sidewalk. The fox terrier followed again but bumped into Tintin who had stopped walking. Tintin was looking across the road as he saw a young Chinese boy. The young Chinese boy was crossing the road and Tintin ran for his dear life. The driver in the car started to step on the brakes but screeches unable to stop it before it hits the young Chinese boy.

"LOOK OUT!" Tintin screamed.

The Chinese who suddenly realised the situation stopped in fear and looking directly at the incoming car. Tintin pushed the young boy out of the way. Sacrificing himself for the Chinese boy.

BANG!


	5. Chapter 5 : Realisation

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time! :(**

**I had to work with two accounts and I'm very determined to finished this story! ;) I already had the whole thing planned out but I might have to make some adjustments here and there.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope it's not ok direct! Hopefully I'm sorry if I make it too angsty!**

**Thank to my reviewers!**

**RenaissanceElf and Ginger JerkyPear!**

**Thanks and Loads Of Good Luck,  
GivingUpIsUseless98**

* * *

It was an early peaceful morning with the wonderful chirps of birds that made the morning feel so calm. The sun shone on a house with its bright radiant light and it awaked a Captain. He got up and get himself dressed for breakfast. He felt good but he still never let the grudge against Tintin go. He still find it unbelievable that his friend and the closest one in fact forgotten about him!

He settled down at the dining table after climbing down the stairs. Nestor obedient as always served the Captain breakfast and with only a small glass of rum. He's only doing this because Tintin is getting very concerned about his health so the Captain decided to only take a tad bit of rum.

The doorbell rung and Nestor when to get it. Two detectives were outside with the exact same clothing. Black suits with bowler hats and canes.  
They promptly entered while lifting their hats in a kind matter.

"Thank you Nestor!" The detectives replied.

They walked into the dining room but was a bit stunned not to find Tintin there. They settled down anyway and decided to question the Captain instead.

"Morning Captain have you seen Tintin we want to discuss with him about a bank robbery and if he has any ideas about this case." Thompson said.

"To be precise we want to find Tintin and clarify with him about this case." Thomson repeated thoroughly.

The Captain looked away as he was reluctant to answer since he barely gave concern after what he had done.

"He's probably at home still working on his article besides he doesn't find anything more important than his job!" The Captain said sternly as he started to drink some rum to ease his temper.

Thompson and Thomson looked at each other determinedly. They got up and thanked the Captain for the information. They started to make their way out.

"How peculiar! Tintin will always be with the Captain! Wonder if he is busy again!" Thompson while rubbing his chin.

"Right you are Thompson! But we have to handle this case first!" Thomson replied while they were thinking it through.

They were talking through and did not notice they were outside and tripped on the stairs that would lead them to their car.

"Woah!" The detectives cried.

They fumbled and tripped landing right next to each other but landed straight on their faces.

"Why won't you watch where you're going?" Thompson muttered.

"Me? But I was following you!" Thomson argued back.

Captain rolled his eyes at the clumsy detectives.

"What are those two bashi bazouks going to do next!"

The Captain ignored those two and simply continued eating his breakfast. Nestor came by and started to clean up the house a bit but by looking at the Captain's expression. He knew he was still mad at Tintin.

"Sir, I have to frankly tell you that Tintin-

Nestor was going to say something but off when the Captain slammed the table.

"Don't say a word about him! I can't forgive him! Don't you understand? He forgotten about the most important day of my life!" The Captain shouted and bolted out of the room.

Nestor was stunned and frightened at the same time. He was lost at words but he knew that he had to leave the Captain alone.

Captain Haddock just locked himself up and read some newspapers or listen to the radio but off it once he heard Bianca Castafiore singing.

Evening...

Nestor decided to try again and headed towards his master room. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Sir, I really have to tell you that the one who truly hosted your birthday party was Tintin." Nestor said.

Captain Haddock was stunned and looked at Nestor with confusion. Captain Haddock was sitting on a chair while reading newspapers until he was disturbed by Nestor.

"What!? Thundering Typhoons! But why wasn't he there?" Captain Haddock said with frustration and confusion.

"I don't know sir but me and Tintin were discussing about it and he arranged everything for the party." Nestor replied.

"Blistering barnacles! So why?" Captain cursed under his breath.

He flash backed Tintin sad expression. He remembered how he told him that he was writing an article but realised that he doesn't even have a single paper on his writing desk.

The Captain quickly got dressed and got his cap and rushed outside his room avoiding Nestor and heading straight to the main entrance. Nestor watched him leave.

The Captain felt raindrops on his coat and realised it was raining. He started to run and tried to signal a taxi. A taxi stopped by and he entered it.

During the journey, many questions were in his mind and he's starting to blame himself for being to harsh to Tintin.

When he reached his destination which was Labrador street. He paid the fee for the taxi and rushed inside to Tintin's apartment. He pushed the door open. He was dripping wet but he couldn't find the lad. He wasn't there but the room looked messy with bits of crumpled tissue here and there. There were red faint stains on them. The Captain widened his eyes and assumed that it was blood. He saw a little book on the red sofa. It was a brown leather book wrapped with at tight strap. He picked it up and pulled the strap away to open it.

It was full of handwriting but each page had a day mark on it and they all begin with "Dear Diary".


	6. Chapter 6 : Agony

**Hey Guys!**

**I've successfully rewritten this chapter! Hopefully it's better and makes more sense!**

**Thank you so much Scribblebun for giving me advice how to improve this chapter! :)**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**RenaissanceElf, GingerPerkyPear, Orangefur, Scribblebun, CasperxDaisyxRa and Sandmandaughter1!**

**Loads Of Good Luck,  
GivingUpIsUseless98**

* * *

**_Chapter 6:Agony_**

It was still raining with the thunder still rumbling outside as its getting heavier. The rain banged against the window with clattering sounds due to the impact. The Captain stood there and stared at the open book that he was currently holding on to. It was a diary and it seemed to be the only answer to his questions. He settled down on the couch and removed his cap. He was eager and prepared to seek the truth. No matter if its ugly or sad. He wanted to know what has Tintin been keeping all along.

"Tintin... What's going on?" The Captain said with concern.

He opened the book and flipped to the first page. He's going to unravel the secrets that hides in the life of the young reporter.

'Day 1

Dear Diary, I have decided to keep a diary because knowing that I'm in a bad condition. I want to take down whatever memories I have left if I don't ever survive this. It started out horrible. I missed the Captain's birthday and that was so disgraceful! I have no words to express forgiveness to him and I don't think it'll ever be the same again. I planned his party so nicely but yet I failed to make it and I guess thats what I get for being irresponsible. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? I feel like my freedom was stripped away from me. I'm scared, its been so long since I have this crazy feeling. It reminded how I was scared when I nearly lost Chang in Tibet. I'm scared to die, where will I go. Will I ever see this world again? Will I bring tears or joy to the people I care about? I'm so confused, upset and angry at the same time. I even wonder where I'll go and if I will be happy or maybe I will just disappear from this world with no return. I don't want to die not until everyone is happy first or at least forget about me. It will certainly lift the burden out of them. How could this happen to me? How could I miss the Captain's birthday? How can I ever let this life go if I'm holding on so hard. I wish I'll be alright no I wish that everyone will be happy even if I'm gone. It hurts to know and how much I will miss the Captain, Snowy, Calculus, Chang, Zorrino, Nestor, Bianca Castafiore, the Thom(p)sons... Everyone... I'll miss how excited I get when I do adventures... I'll miss the beautiful nature of this world. The wind that used to blow at me when I'm riding my motorcycle in the beautiful dawn light in the distance, the falling of leaves in the crisp cold autumn morning, the fresh sea water breeze when I ride ships with seagulls flying in the distance and the dark vast space with many stars and the feeling that you could do anything out 's so much I want to live for... So many things I want to accomplish.

This was the beginning of my own disaster that struck me out of nowhere. I've been suck into another world where the devil came and told me times up. I didn't want to believe it. I really refuse to but it's too late to even say anything at all.

It was a beautiful morning and everything was peaceful, calm and refreshing. I was walking with Snowy through the streets. I went for a morning walk like I always do after my exercises I do in my apartment. I was rushing and I called Snowy so we could prepare to go to the Captain's party. I just needed to grab my coat and his present.

Hurry before I missed the Captain's birthday! It was the only thing that ran through my mind until I had an excruciating headache hit me. It was so tremendously painful that I fell to my knees and clutched my head. I wanted to scream from the pain but it only made me whimper as I endured my torture. My vision was swimming as it slowly became wiped out. I could hear faint sounds of whines from Snowy. What's going on?

It vanished like the wind after that. The pain faded and I immediately relaxed and steady my breathing.

What was that I wonder? I don't understand but I decided to put it aside and concentrate on getting to the party. I just simply assumed it was me that was working too hard. I stand corrected after that.

I rushed home and tidied myself up by combing my hair and brushing off dust from my clothes. I grabbed the box which was the present and headed to the door. That's when the disaster happened. After I grabbed my coat and was about to reach the doorknob. My head throbbed and came with pain. Lots of it. I started to collapse and using the door as support as I slowly collapse to the ground. I started coughing profusely and it hurt so much at my chest with each cough. I felt like I was being punched and beat up inside. I covered up my mouth until I tasted a horrible metallic taste in my mouth. Blood. Snowy was licking me, in attempt to help out anyway he can. What was going on with me? The pain was literally killing me and I couldn't stand it anymore.

That's was the last thought through my head before everything when pitch black and I heard a long howl at the end.'


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so so sorry about this terrible late update! I hate school for doing that! I have summer holidays now though and I was never planning to give this up! I'm planning of trying to do a daily update or every few days update ;)**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**RenaissanceElf, GingerPerkyPear, Orangefur, Scribblebun, CasperxDaisyxRa and Sandmandaughter1!**

**Previously: Captain has found out that Tintin has a diary and is determined to unravel his secrets on what truly happened to the old lad. He read the diary entry of Tintin and it was stopped when he suddenly had a terrible headache and continuos coughing that gave out blood. He felt too much pain that he passed out and hearing howl before he completely blacked out.**

**NOTE! IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ON WHY THE PERSPECTIVE CHANGED. IT'S FROM TINTIN'S PERSPECTIVE. YOU COULD TRY TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**Loads Of Good Luck,  
GivingUpIsUseless98**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Unexpected_**

I felt something soft beneath me and it was warm and comfortable. A bed. I'm lying on a bed.

"Is he okay doctor? He's been out for so long." A familiar feminine voice boomed through his mind.

"He'll be fine but we need him to rest and conserve his energy while we find out what is the problem. We still can't seem to figure it out." A male voice replied.

I didn't understand what's going on as I slowly began to wake up. The blinding light forced me to shut my eyes. I did another attempt and managed to fully adjust to the light. I still felt dizzy and worn out.

I struggled to sit up. Trying to shake off how uncomfortable I feel. I saw Mrs Finch by my bedside with a concerned look.

"Please rest Tintin! You're still not well!" She said worryingly.

I continued to get up even though Mrs Finch insisted that I rest more while I kept constantly telling her I'm fine.

I remember I still felt shaky and weak which made it obvious to Mrs Finch that I'm not alright. I asked her what happened.

" I heard a howl from your room and it sounded as if something is wrong. I ran up to your room to find you lying on the ground with blood dripping from your mouth. Snowy was trying to bring you back to life by licking you. It terrified me and I immediately called the ambulance. So that's how you ended up here." She explained.

I was taking it all in. It was unbelievable and it was hard enough to believe that I had a horrible disease. I felt guilty for Mrs Finch worrying about me. I've always been calmed in every situation but not this one. I'm in one of the many rooms in the hospital lying on a bed not from severe injuries from battling crooks or doing something extreme. I don't understand what's happening to me. I'v always kept myself fit and well fed.

I got off the bed and changed back to my regular clothing. When I was about to exit the room, Mrs Finch suggested that I visit the doctor on the way. I've always ignored doctor's orders but at the moment, I can't. I have to find out what's going on with me and why is this even happening in the first place. I followed her to the doctor's room through the quiet dull hallway. I've never liked the hospital as it made me uncomfortable that anything can happen as you'll be vulnerable to strangers. The surroundings, it always gave a the creeps as there will be surgical tools around and you constantly being able to hear your own heartbeat with grey walls that makes this place look haunted.

By the time, I've reached there. The doctor was sitting on a chair in front of a rectangular white table with another two chairs placed directly opposite of the doctor. He was writing notes and greeted us with a warm smile. We settled down on the chairs.

" I'm glad to see you up! How are you feeling?" The doctor said in a calm voice.

I told him that I still felt dizzy and tired. His expression was hard to read but I can tell that he was concerned. Mrs Finch ask what has caused me to be this way.

"Well according to the results. His lungs are weak which cause him to cough up blood and have headaches due to the lack of oxygen. These symptoms doesn't match any kind of disease we've encountered. We suspect that you have a new disease that apparently has no cure." He explained.

I literally felt my heart drop. How could I be dying in slow painful way. It's just so hard to say good bye and leave all the wonderful things in this world. How about Chang, Captain and everybody? Will I ever see them again! How can I ever accept the fact that I won't survive and just disappear. How... Can I do that? Why did this have to happen to me? I feel like my freedom was stripped away from me...

He suggested that I stayed in the hospital so he can try to figure out a cure and take care of me. I've realised that I can't take the risk going back but I'm taking the chance to let all my friends and everyone I know to forget about me so they won't ever feel the pain when I'm truly gone forever. I begged the doctor to give me a few days so I can consult my friends about my condition. He wasn't so sure what to say but in the end he let me go. He gave me medicine to strengthen my body and to stop the bleeding.

I was grateful that he gave me the chance and thanked him for it. It was dark out as it was already night time. I've left the hospital with Mrs Finch accompanying me. She was trying to comfort me as much as possible and avoiding to bring up the topic about my condition. It really did lift the burden off my shoulders like nothing ever seems wrong.

"Where will your next adventure be?" She asked.

I've told her that maybe I would go to Japan to explore more about its history and attractions. I did want to go by the end of this month but it all seems bleak now.

I've reached my apartment as she accompanied me to my room. The moment I've open the door. Snowy tackled me and licked me until my whole face was wet. I was so happy to see Snowy. I nearly forgot about my old pal. Mrs Finch left me after that so that I could rest. I've settled down patting Snowy until I heard a knock on the door.


End file.
